


Trapped in the Mirror

by Centeris2



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a plot bunny found on tumblr by theworstinpeople. What if the trolls meant what they said in their song and got "the fiance out of the way" with a spell cast on Hans? What if he still loved her but can no longer in control of his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The original plot bunny can be found here: http://theworstinpeople.tumblr.com/post/78088078651/what-if-frozen-theory  
> the idea is totally not my own and this fic all came about because I saw this post and decided to write it. I hope the original poster doesn't mind! I actually wrote this a year ago. A year ago exactly, I wrote it over Valentine's weekend I think. Go figure, takes me a year to post a one chapter story!  
> Forgive the title. I'm very bad at them.

_So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, that’s a minor thing_  
This quote ‘engagement’ is a flex arrangement  
And by the way I don’t see no ring!  
So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain’s a bit betwixt  
Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed 

“Anna!” Her name flew from his lips as he ran to her, his stomach clenched and heart racing. He had been so worried and something was wrong, she looked like she was in pain and there were white streaks in her hair. He picked her up, cradling her, but he did not feel better now that she was safe in his arms.

“You're so cold…” he murmured with concern. Was it hypothermia? She looked at him urgently.

“Hans, you have to kiss me,” Anna said, gripping him tightly with her cold hands.

“What?” his confusion was clear in his voice. That seemed like an odd request, she needed to be by the fire and warm up.

“Now! Now!” she insisted, begging him. 

“Whoa, slow down,” he said, wanting her to start from the beginning and explain.

“We'll give you two some privacy,” one of the servants said before they all quickly left the room. Hans wanted to scream after them, they needed to bring blankets and warm food not leave!

“What happened out there?” Hans asked, touching her gently.

“Elsa struck me with her powers,” Anna confessed, hurt in her beautiful eyes.

“You said she'd never hurt you.” Rage suddenly flared up inside of him, infuriated that Elsa, Anna’s own sister, had hurt her.

“I was wrong,” Anna managed to say before she cried out in pain, coiling in on herself as she whimpered.

“Anna?” he asked in fear, tenderly laying her down on the couch and sitting on the floor.

“She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me,” she whimpered through the pain, and it all made sense to him.

“A true love's kiss,” he muttered. He had never believed in fairytales, but considering Elsa had ice powers and Anna could only be saved by true love’s kiss it might be time for him to start believing. His heart clenched as he realized this would be the first time he would kiss her. Not the ideal first kiss he had imagined, but he was not going to deny her. He stroked her face affectionately, and he could feel his heart swell with his love for her. His lips were a breath away from her’s.

“Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you,” he recognized his voice, it sounded distant, and he opened his eyes to see Anna’s shock.

“What?” she asked, the confusion and fear tearing through him. What was happening? Why couldn’t he move or speak? It was like his body was not responding to him anymore. Was it magic?

“You said you did,” Anna tried to figure it out, tried to understand. His body stood and began to close the curtains, darkening to room.

“As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere.” _No that is a lie!_ Hans wished he could scream, tried to fight his body, tried to tell her that it wasn’t true. He was never going to be king of his birth kingdom that was true, but he when he had met Anna it was like a dream come true. He had not imagined he would actually fall in love with someone, let alone a beautiful princess! He was always afraid his parents would marry him off to some duke’s daughter that he did not love.

“What...what are you talking about?” she asked, watching him move around the room and put the candles out, one by one. Hans wished he could make his body turn; the hurt in her voice was killing him. He had to stop this!

“As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you...” _No I met Anna first, she was the first person I met here, I hadn’t even spoken a word to Elsa until after I had spent hours with Anna!_

“Hans?”

“You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.” _If I wanted Elsa dead I would have let the archers kill her in her ice palace! What is happening? Why can’t I move?_ He felt like he was trapped in a tight space, forced to watch what was happening. Anna couldn’t hear his screaming. She was going to die and he couldn’t stop it! She had to know he was lying, she had to know he really loved her and something else was controlling him!

“Hans. No, stop!” Anna begged, falling to the floor as he threw water on the fire. The room instantly felt colder with the fire dead. She couldn’t understand why this was happening. He lied to her? How could he do that? How could she not have seen through it?

“But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her,” he continued to explain, leering at her.

“Please.” This couldn’t be real. He loved her; he must love her! But he looked at her with such contempt; maybe he had lied to her, just like her parents and Elsa…

“All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer,” Hans fought his body and mouth, and suddenly had an idea. If he could just get close enough to Anna to kiss her, maybe it could save them both?

“You're no match for Elsa,” Anna said, he loved that fire inside of her. His body approached her, kneeling down and lifted her chin. Just a kiss, then whatever was controlling him would be broken! Isn’t that how you break curses? A kiss would save Anna, he just had to…

“No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.” _NO ANNA IT ISN’T ME TALKING PLEASE KISS ME!_ He screamed, shouted, begged in his mind, but it was too late, his body was already walking away, leaving her to die on the floor.

“You won't get away with this…” Anna warned, struggling to get up. He looked back at her, his mind screaming and fighting, trapped inside an unresponsive body.

“Oh, I already have.” The last he saw of her was her hurt, dying, on the floor. If he had control of his body he would have wept, he would have run to her and kissed her and promised that he loved her and something was controlling him. But despite his efforts, all his fighting and struggling, he was unable to stop his body from striding down the hall, away from his dying beloved.

\---

“Elsa! You can't run from this!” Hans shouted through the storm, walking toward the queen. Inside his own body Hans felt dead. He didn’t know how to get control of his body, and what was the point? Anna was dead, and if he couldn’t break this curse when he needed to save Anna, how could he break it now to save Elsa?

“Just take care of my sister,” Elsa called to him, turning to him but stepping away from him.

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.” _And I couldn’t save her. I killed her, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

“No,” Elsa said in disbelief, freezing in place from shock and horror.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white,” his body continued to move closer to Elsa cautiously, his voice accusing. 

“Your sister is dead...because of you.” _I’m so sorry Elsa, I can’t stop this, I couldn’t save her._

“No…” the queen said as she fell to her knees, heartbroken and with tears in her eyes. The snow and wind stopped, and Hans could see her pain. He felt sick, hating himself, hating what had happened, hating that he could not stop what was happening. In horror he realized what his body was doing, feeling his hand wrap around his sword and draw it, advancing on Elsa. He was going to kill Elsa, and again he was unable to stop himself. How many would he kill, locked inside his own body and unable to do anything but watch?

“NO!” _Anna? She’s alive?_ His moment of relief and joy ended as he watched her freeze to solid ice, his sword coming down on both her and Elsa. The last thing he thought before it all went back was how he wished he could have kissed her and saved her from all of this.

 

Hans groaned, waking up on the deck of a ship. Wasn’t he on ice before? His head hurt, but he got up, looking up to see a tall blond man advancing on him and-ANNA! She was alive! How was she alive? He opened his mouth to speak, but to his horror he realized that he was still not in control of his body as Anna stood before him.

“Anna? But she froze your heart.” _NO WHAT ARE YOU LET ME HAVE CONTROL OF MY BODY BACK PLEASE ANNA HELP ME!_

“The only frozen heart around here is yours,” she retorted, turning away from him. The blow she delivered him surprised him, sending him backward and over the railing into the water. It was too late; she would never believe him now even if he did regain control of his body.

 

He never saw Anna after that, not that he expected to see her again. And it hurt. He still didn’t understand what had happened, he was so close to saving her and then suddenly he was trapped and could do nothing but watch in horror as his world shattered. His body sighed in frustration, leaning up against the wooden wall of the room he was in, sent back to his brothers in a makeshift cell. 

_If only they had killed me._ The thought circled through his head numerous times as the ship rocked. At least if he was dead he wouldn’t have to live with the pain of knowing what he had attempted. At least in death he would be free from whatever magic was controlling his body with his mind locked inside. But he was going to have to live with the consequences of actions that were beyond his control; he would suffer for the rest of his life for this. And the worst torture was the look of hate on Anna’s face when she last looked at him.


End file.
